The Light One
by Brickc16
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest we see the life of a man known as Merlin, to us he is known as the great wizard who helped King Arthur, to the Enchanted Forest residents he's known as the Light One. In the Land Without Magic we see the life of a young boy who doesn't remember who he is, but one thing is for sure, he doesn't belong to this land.
1. Chapter 1

**Lloyd Margo's Orphanage**

**Maine**

**28 years ago**

Lloyd Margo's orphanage had always been a very pitiful place, definitely not a place fit for children. Lloyd often makes the older children do maintenance work as "pay for their room" as he likes to say. One fine day he was sitting in the parlor with his wife Maria, flipping through pages of the newspaper. He read the article of a young boy who had found a young baby girl in on the side of the highway, they were both sent to an orphanage. Margo's orphanage to be exact.

Lloyd couldn't stand the stupid little pests the state sent his way, but he was funded well by Uncle Sam so he really didn't mind. The children were all upstairs in bed as they always were at seven o'clock sharp. There came a rap on the front door and Lloyd sighed heavily and folded his newspaper. He stood and approached the door, and when he opened it he was met by a small child, who couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"What do ya want?" Lloyd asked harshly.

"I don't know where I am," the young boy said, shaking in fear of the overweight man. "I don't know who I am."

Lloyd sighed heavily and grabbed the kid by the shoulder and pulled him inside. Lloyd slammed the door and turned to the boy, studying him. Maria came in to the room and saw the boy; she raised an eyebrow to her husband and said, "Where did he come from?"

"I donno," Lloyd said in his strong New Englander accent. "He jus' showed up at the door!"

"Well, send him up to bed," Maria said, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"I reckon we will," Lloyd said, he turned to the boy and smiled wickedly. "Welcome to hell, boy." He kicked the young boy toward the stairs and laughed menacingly. The little boy was stuck in a room full of beds and one crib. He was tossed into a bed that creaked loudly with every small movement. "Now keep it down and go to sleep." Lloyd said as he walked out of the room. He shut the door and returned to his chair in the parlor.

The boy was lying in his bed, rubbing his tushie and crying softly, when a voice came from the darkness. "Don't worry, it gets better."

The boy sat up abruptly and looked around and, when his eyes adjusted, he saw a small boy with curly red hair who must have been no older than him.

"What's your name?" Curly asked.

"I… I don't know," the boy sniffled.

"You don't know?" Curly asked. Then with some though he said, "I'm going to call you Jiminy. Do you like that name?"

The boy nodded and smiled at the silliness of the name. "What's your name?" Little Jiminy asked.

"I'm…" the boy hesitated. "I'm August. August Booth."

"It's nice to meet you, August," Jiminy said, smiling. He settled down in bed and closed his eyes despite the fact that there was still light in the sky and drifted into the deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enchanted Forest**

A young boy ran down a hill toward his father's little mill, where his brother and father were awaiting his return. The boy had been tasked with going to the market to get food and provisions for the oncoming winter season, but something grave and dark had happened and he was forced to run from town.

He arrived back to the house in time for supper and when he opened the door his father, a skinny man with just about no hair, turned to greet him. At the sight of his son's face, the father frowned. "My son," the father said. "What is the matter?"

"It's the townsmen, papa!" The boy exclaimed. "They were speaking ill of you, and when they saw me they started to hurl stones at me! Calling me a coward's son and refused to give me any food!"

The man sighed and turned away from his son and looked out the window.

"Why don't you boys go out and gather firewood," the father said blankly.

"But papa," the first son said.

"I said go," father said sharply, and the boys both headed out into the woods to gather firewood.

"I don't get why father gets like this," the second, younger son said. "It's his own fault to deserting."

"Rumpelstiltskin," the elder brother said, gasping. "That is our father you are speaking ill of!"

"He's a coward!" Rumpelstiltskin said defensively. "He ignored his duties on the battlefield and fled because he was afraid!"

"He did it to be with us!" The elder brother said.

"A very noble excuse," Rumpel said sourly, picking up wood. "But how do we even know that's the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin's elder brother asked.

"He never really told us what made him desert," Rumpel said simply.

"Fine," the brother said. "We shall ask him when we return."

But when the brothers returned with their firewood, they were met with a very empty home; their father's belongings were gone, as were many of the hunting weapons. The food was scarce as well.

"Where is he?" The elder brother said, mainly to himself.

"He's… he's abandoned us," Rumpelstiltskin said, tears welling up in his eyes. "The man really left his two children behind!"

"No," the brother replied, shaking his head. "I don't believe it."

"Well get used to it," Rumpelstiltskin said grimly. "Our father is a coward. I shall never become him, never!" Rumpel ran to his bed and cried into his pillow, while his elder brother sat at the table to await his father's return, though he would awake the next day to his brother making breakfast, instead of his father…


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd Margo's orphanage

Maine

28 years ago

After a painstaking day of chores, little Jiminy finally got the chance to sit down and relax. He looked up and saw his new friend August standing over the crib that held the little baby girl he brought here. August was talking to the little girl when one of the bigger kids walked up to Jiminy.

"Hey," the kid who must have been thirteen years old said.

"Hi," Jiminy said, yawning.

"Long first day, huh?" The big kid asked, sitting down on the bed beside Jim.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you got here just in time," the kid pulled out a ball of money. "I found this in the sock drawer. We're getting out of here; you in?"

"Yeah!" Jiminy said, beaming.

Suddenly there was the sound of rustling tools and the boys looked over to see August rifling through a toolbox. Suddenly Lloyd stalks into the room like a blundering hippo and slams the toolbox shut. He's saying something to young August that no one can hear. Then he takes the tools and walks away.

The boys got up and walk over to August and the rest of the kids follow. The big kid starts to talk to August about the plan and August says he wants to take the baby, Emma.

"Are you kidding?" The big kid asked. "We can't take care of a baby!"

"But I promised my father I'd take care of her!" August said, distressed.

"Well you're going to have to break that promise if you want to come with us," the big kid said. "Are you in?"

August looked to little Jiminy, who just stared at him. August looked back to Emma and sighed. "Yeah, I'm in." He approached the crib and whispered something to little Emma and turned back to the kids.

The plan was simple; the kids would all lay in bed that evening and then slip out under the cover of darkness. They would then make their way to the bus station and purchase the tickets. So that night they all laid in bed and feigned sleep until they heard Lloyd lumbering up to the master bedroom above. They all pulled back the blankets to reveal that they were all fully clothed and they all rushed from the room. Being one of the smallest Jiminy was falling behind as they all ran down the stairs. Just as he was reaching the door, a hand wrapped around his arm and he looked up to see, to his horror, Lloyd Margo.

"Where do you think you're going, little man?" Lloyd snarled.

"Let go!" Jiminy cried. "You're hurting me!"

"Your little friends may have been able to get away from this house but you will not be joining them!" Lloyd started to drag Jim back toward the stairs, Jiminy tried to pull out but he couldn't even budge the man's grip.

"Let. Me. Go!" Jiminy shouted, and on the last word a plume of smoke enveloped Lloyd and suddenly the grip he had was gone, and a struggling Jiminy had fallen flat on his bottom. When the smoke cleared, Jiminy saw no sign of Lloyd. There was, instead, a very large toad sitting where Lloyd had been standing.

Jiminy stood and took a few steps back and bumped into something. He turned slowly to see a gaping August.

"I don't know how it happened," Jiminy sputtered, eyes welling up with tears. Just then the lights upstairs turned on and Maria called down for her husband. In response the toad croaked loudly.

August put a hand on Jiminy's shoulder and whispered, "Jiminy, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Follow me!" The boys ran from the orphanage and had made it a block away when Maria Margo found her Toad husband in the entry way of the house…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Enchanted Forest**

At the age of eighteen our young friend and his brother Rumpelstiltskin were strong young men. While Rumpel was off courting young women, his brother was off trying to make money for them. He tried everything from blacksmithing to bartending, but nothing seemed to suit our young hero.

"Brother," Rumpel said one evening, "I regret to inform you that I may be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" his brother replied aghast. "How can you leave me?"

"I've met a woman," Rumpel said and when his brother rolled his eyes he shook his head. "No, brother, this one is different! She believes in me, she thinks I could be a great man, not a coward like papa!"

Rumpelstiltskin's brother smiled warmly and said, "Well, I'm happy for you, brother. What's her name, when can I meet her?"

"Her name is Milah," Rumpel said fondly. "Come, you can meet her now!"

Rumpel and his brother walked a good long while in silence until they reached a small farm on the outskirts of the town they lived near. Rumpel approached the door and rapped three times.

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair and eyes as gray as storm clouds. When she saw Rumpel her eyes lit up and she smiled wider than the Cheshire cat from the land of Wonder.

"Rumpel!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the man in a tight hug.

"Hello Milah," Rumpel said, smiling wider than his brother had seen since before their mother's passing. They broke their embrace and Rumpelstiltskin turned to his brother. "This is my brother."

Milah turned to him and smiled. "Ahh, so this is the infamous brother! I am Milah, nice to meet you at last!"

"It is an honor to meet you, Milah," Rumpel's brother said. "I am Merlin…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bus station**

**Bangor, Maine**

**28 years ago**

The big kid who stole Lloyd's money passed the money out to all of the escaped kids and told them they could choose their own destinations. This was where they all parted ways, but before Jiminy could choose where he wanted to go August took him aside and told him he wanted to stick together.

"Why do you want to stick with me after what you saw?" Little Jiminy asked.

"Because," August said, "where I come from that stuff is kind of natural. I think you might be from there too, you just can't remember!"

"How come?" Jiminy asked.

"The Evil Queen casted this dark curse that sent all of the people of our land into this world, I don't know why you weren't fully affected."

"Why weren't you?" Jiminy asked, curious.

"Because my father Geppetto built this magical wardrobe that allowed us to travel into this world!"

"Does that mean you're Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked.

"Yeah," August said, beaming.

"That's why you named me Jiminy!" Jim laughed.

"Exactly, but we need to stick together so that one day we can find Emma and help her break the curse!"

"Okay," Jiminy said, nodding. "Say, do you know who I am in the other world?"

August frowned. "No I don't," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jiminy said, smiling. "I bet I was someone really cool though!"

"Yeah," August said, nodding. "Anyone who can do magic is cool in my book!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Forest**

"Isn't this wedding just magical?" Milah sighed as the guests all danced and ate.

"Aye, it is," Rumpelstiltskin said, smiling his broad smile.

"Unfortunately all magic comes with a price," came a voice behind the newlyweds. They turned to see a hooded man with a very slimy complexion.

"It's you," Milah gasped, fear boiling her blood.

"The Dark One," Rumpel muttered.

"That's right," the Dark One said. "This wedding truly is beautiful, and it was done so by my accord."

"But why?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "We have no money, nor any influence in the world."

"Then I shall take another form of payment," the Dark One said, smiling a crooked, yell smile.

"What? Name it," Rumpel said.

"I shall take the one you hold dearest in your heart," The Dark One said, but he wasn't looking at Milah. The Dark One was looking past the couple, at the man dancing with a devilishly beautiful woman: Rumpelstiltskin's own brother.

"Merlin?"Rumpel asked. "What do you want with him?"

"That is my own business, spinster. Do we have a deal?"

"I…" Rumpelstiltskin started, but Milah cut in.

"Nay," she said harshly. "We won't give you our own family just for this wedding."

"Tis not for the wedding I am making this offer," the Dark One said. "It's your lives you should be worried about."

"What? Our lives? What could that possibly mean?" Rumpel asked.

"As we speak the King's men are charging down this very road, coming to retrieve the stolen decorations for the Prince George's wedding." He gestured to all of the decorations around him.

"Stolen?" Milah choked on her wine.

"Aye," the Dark One said menacingly.

"You bastard," Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"Do we have a deal?" The Dark One said, ignoring the spinster's slur.

Milah and Rumpel looked to each other and sighed. Together they said, "Aye, we have a deal." And suddenly the Dark One was gone, and they turned to see a very confused looking blonde girl whose dance partner had just vanished into thin air…


	7. Chapter 7

**Muleshoe, Texas**

**20 years ago**

Jiminy and August had done a lot of traveling in the last eight years. Now at the age of 15 they were accustomed to the concept of hitchhiking and pickpocketing. It wasn't the most honest living, but it was all they could do to keep alive. Jim and August were now in Muleshoe, Texas wondering where their next meal would come from.

Jiminy now knew the main basis of what had happened in their land. He knew that Snow White and Prince Charming had taken their kingdoms back from the tyrannical rulers that had been ruling for years. He also knew that in her hatred, the Evil Queen Regina had gone to the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, for help. The Dark One had told the fair queen about a curse that would send all of the people in the Enchanted Forest into a land that was beyond their own, a land… without magic. Regina had casted the curse and sent everyone into this world, the world in which Jiminy found himself now.

There is still the matter of finding out who he was in this other world, was he a knight? He could have been a magician, which would certainly explain the mishap back in the orphanage eight years ago. Whoever he was in this other life he had no doubt he mustn't have been that important if the curse had only half affected him.

He was broken out of his deep thought when August was snapping his fingers in his face.

"Hello?" August said impatiently. "Anybody home?"

"Er, yeah sorry," Jiminy said, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Listen, man. I know you're stressing out about the whole who-am-I situation, but don't worry! When Emma breaks the curse, you'll remember."

"How do we even know she'll break the curse?" Jim said, exasperated.

"Because it's her destiny," August said, looking as sure as ever.

"One thing I've learned in this world, August, is that destiny, like magic, is very scarce…"

"As is your faith, obviously," August smirked.

"I'm just saying," Jiminy said, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless.

"I know, bud," August threw an arm around Jiminy's shoulders and they started to walk down the street. "But listen, as long as we give her a little nudge here and there, everything will be fine."

"If we can find her," Jiminy said. "She could be anywhere in the foster program by now."

"We'll find her, Jim. You wanna know why I know that?" Jiminy looked at August who whispered, "Because I have faith."

Jiminy smiled as they walked through Babe Ruth Park, not knowing where they would end up, but he knew where ever they were heading; it was toward bigger and better things…


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enchanted Forest**

Merlin blinked and looked around the strange dark room he was in. He was sitting in a cage that was hanging from the ceiling in what looked to be a dungeon.

"Hello?" He called into the dark void, but he only heard a faint echo. "HELLO?!"

"It's no use screaming," Came a voice from behind Merlin, who turned awkwardly in his small cage. "No one can hear us down here." His eyes rested on a blue light; or rather it was a woman glowing in a blue light.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, taken aback by the beauty of this small woman.

"I haven't a name," the woman said. "Though you would know me by Reul Ghorm."

"The Blue Star," Merlin said, nodding slightly.

"Indeed, most just call me the Blue Fairy," the woman said glumly.

"Well, my dear fairy," Merlin said nobly. "What brings you to this dank and dark dungeon?"

"That would be me, Merlin," Came a very eerie voice from below. Merlin looked down to see a cloaked figure looking up at him.

"Ah, our host," Merlin said as if he were at a dinner party and the cloaked figure was the head of the table.

"You know who I am, I presume?"

"Not a clue," Merlin said, shrugging. "My apologies."

"I am the Dark One," the man said, sending a shiver through Merlin's spine.

"Ah," Merlin said, shuddering. "And what does the Dark One want with a simple Spinster's son?"

"You are destined to be a very strong enemy of mine, and my successor no doubt." The Dark One walked around the dungeon floor as he talked, walking into one shadow and stepping out of another across the room.

"Hah," Merlin chuckled. "What part of 'simple spinster's son' didn't you understand?"

"You may not see it now," the Dark One said. "But believe me when I say you are to be more powerful than any other being in the world."

"And how is that possible?" Merlin asked, but the Blue Fairy gasped, startling Merlin who had forgotten about the fairy.

"You know what I speak of, fairy?" The Dark One said menacingly.

"You couldn't possibly mean that he…"

"But I do."

The Blue Fairy looked to Merlin with a look of awe. Merlin only shook his head and said, "What in the world are you talking about, warlock?"

"I speak of you becoming something more than a spinster's son. But you will not have the chance to fulfill your destiny," a ball of fire appeared in the Dark One's hand. "You are not going to live past this encounter." There was an explosion from above and suddenly the dark dungeon was lit up with colorful little lights, all swooping toward the Dark One, who roared in rage and threw fireball after fireball at the little lights.

"Blue!" came a shout from above and Merlin finally understood that the lights were fairies. Hundreds of fairies here to rescue one of their own.

"Save the man, as well!" The Blue Fairy shouted. "He is of grave importance to us!"

Before Merlin knew it he was being carried by a dozen fairies who carried him up and up and up into the air and away from the Dark One. Merlin really wished they had gone a bit slower because when they exited the dungeon he was blinded by the quick flash of sun and couldn't see for a solid five minutes.

When he finally came to his senses he found himself amongst the clouds, and above that a portal that looked much like a vortex ready to rip him to shreds. Merlin knew better than to be afraid, however. He knew that fairies were a force for good and trusted them one hundred percent. They flew through the portal and into the next realm…


	9. Chapter 9

**Seattle, Washington**

**11 years ago**

Jiminy found himself sitting in a room in a motel room watching an old Disney movie. It was one of his favorites, actually. It told the story of a young puppet who wished nothing more than to be a real boy. Ironically enough this was August's least favorite Disney movie and he pointed out major flaws.

"Father doesn't have that much hair," he would say. "And Jiminy Cricket is not that round."

"Oh lighten up," Jim said, chuckling.

August was on a laptop computer and it suddenly dinged, causing me to look up to see August's face with a wide grin on his face.

"What is it?" Jiminy asked.

"I found her," August whispered.

"What?" Jim asked.

"I found her! I found Emma! She's in Portland Oregon!"

"That's only a couple of hours from here," Jiminy said, jumping up and packing up his clothes.

"If we leave now we can probably catch her before she goes too far," August said, shutting down the computer and packing up as well.

They ran out to their motorcycles and kick started them, then they roared down the road toward Portland. They were close, they just had to find her and explain everything to her, give her that one little push she needs. Then Jiminy would get his memory back…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Enchanted Forest**

Merlin opened his eyes to see that he was in a land thought of only in dreams. He looked around and saw fairy flying around and the buildings were smooth and the gardens were bountiful.

"What is this place?" Merlin asked, awestricken.

"This is the Kingdom of Fantasia," The Blue Fairy said fondly. "This is where we fairies reside. You should feel honored, Merlin, you are the first outsider in over fifteen millennia to visit Fantasia."

"Why have you brought me here?" Merlin asked. "Tell me, why did you save me from the Dark One, and what did he want?"

"We saved you because we need you, Merlin."

"Need me for what?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Our king, he is tired," Blue said sadly. "He has ruled over our kingdom for as long as any of us can remember, but he wants to pass the torch down to someone else."

"And that someone is supposed to be me?" Merlin laughed. "Merlin the Fairy King? Doesn't have much of a ring to it, does it?"

The Blue Fairy smiled, "Do you know why the Dark One fears the power you will have?"

"I haven't a clue," Merlin said, confused by the sudden change of subject.

"It's because our king is known as the Light One."

"So I'm supposed to be this new Light One, then?" Merlin asked.

"Aye," Blue said. "You don't have to take this title just yet, you can have time to process, just know the Dark One will never stop hunting for you."

"Understood," Merlin said, nodding.

"And remember," The Blue Fairy said, waving her wand. "When you have decided you want to take the power of our king all you must do is call upon ReulGhorm."

Merlin smiled as the Blue Fairy sent him back to his world, back to the home of his brother, Rumpelstiltskin…


	11. Chapter 11

**Portland, Oregon**

**11 years ago**

Jiminy and August pulled into a motel in Portland, the place where the Savior currently resided. They turned off their bikes and walked to the office to buy a room, and while Jiminy was paying, August looked to a bulletin board and gasped. Jiminy turned and walked to the bulletin board with him.

"What is it, August?" Jim asked.

"This man," August said, pointing to a wanted poster. "This is the man that Emma is with. Her boyfriend, I guess he is."

"She's with a thief?" Jiminy asked. "This isn't good."

"No, this may be just what we need," August said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Jiminy asked.

"This man… I know him. I don't know how I know but I do," August ran out of the office, Jiminy on his heel. "Listen, I'll go and find Neal, you go look for Emma and keep an eye on her."

"What are you going to do?" Jiminy asked.

"What I always do," August said, patting the box on the back of his bike that held his typewriter. "Write."

August sped off and Jiminy went in the opposite direction. He didn't know where he was going, but somehow he knew exactly where to go. He arrived half an hour later at a local bus station that had many lockers for passengers to leave things within. Jiminy looked around but saw no sign of Emma, and then he realized something very horrifying… He didn't even know what Emma looked like…

Despaired, Jiminy put his head down and turned to walk away from the station and bumped into someone. He and the woman he bumped into fell to the ground and Jiminy looked up to see a very pretty blonde haired girl with red lipstick and glasses.

"I am so sorry," Jiminy bumbled, helping the woman pick up her belongings and caught sight of her license. The name read "Emma Swan." Jiminy smiled wide at his stroke of luck and handed the Emma her wallet. "So sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Emma said awkwardly. She walked past Jiminy and he waited until she was inside before he slipped inside unnoticed. He stood there and waited for Emma to leave, he watched as she walked casually to a locker and pulled out the key, but she hesitated and looked up at the two police officers who were chatting in the middle of the station. She unlocked the locker and pulled out a black bag and rushed out of the bus station. Jiminy followed her and saw August leaning against a light post.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jiminy asked.

"Neal used Emma to get watches he had stolen before he met her," August said angrily.

"What's the plan to get her to fulfill her destiny?" Jiminy asked.

"We need him to get away from her," August said, he got on his bike and rode off. He didn't tell Jim what to do so he decided to continue to tail Emma. Neal got out of the Yellow Volkswagen bug they had and Emma drove off. Jiminy started up his bike and rode after her. Around nine at night she had pulled under a bridge, and stood there waiting for her boyfriend who wouldn't arrive. Jiminy had talked to August who said that Neal wouldn't be a problem anymore and Jiminy said he wanted to keep an eye on Emma for a little while longer.

As he watched, though, the events that transpired surprised him. Emma had gotten arrested by the police for possession of a stolen watch that Neal had given her. The man had ratted her out! Emma was put into the police car and they drove off, leaving Jiminy alone under the bridge…


	12. Chapter 12

**The Enchanted Forest**

Merlin's absence lasted much longer than what he had thought. Although it had only felt like mere hours to him several years had actually transpired. The first place he went was back home, to the old house that he grew up in with his brother, Rumpelstiltskin. When he arrived, he found that it had been burnt down so he traveled to the little village across the valley and asked what had happened to it.

"It was the Dark One," the butcher told Merlin. "He was so bent up on hatred for that coward that he burnt the place to the ground and moved far away."

"The Dark One?" Merlin asked. "What would he want to do that for?"

"Don't you know nothin' boy?" The butcher asked harshly. "The Dark One is the coward's son, Rumpelstiltskin!"

Merlin's face drained of color at the mention of his brother's name.

"Where does the Dark One reside now?" Merlin asked the butcher.

"The hell if I know," The butcher said as he spit yellow fluid to the ground. "All I know is ever since he became Dark One things around here have been getting a lot more dangerous for folks who are desperate."

Merlin thanked the Butcher for all his help and travelled back to the burnt down house where he saw someone digging through the remains.

"Hey there," Merlin shouted. "Stop!"

Whoever it was digging in remains of the house must have not wanted to be caught because he took off running and Merlin gave chase. He tackled the man and the rolled down a hill. Merlin sat up and looked at the boy, for he was just that, a boy.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, pinning the boy down. "And what do you want in my old home?"

"My name is David!" the boy shouted. "Please, I'm just a shepherd's son who wanted to see if there was anything in there that may help my mother's farm."

Merlin eyed the young boy, who looked vaguely familiar, and decided to let him up. The boy looked to Merlin with guilt ridden eyes.

"My apologies, sir," David said. "I thought all who had lived here were gone."

"Worry not, son," Merlin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that much of a big deal; whatever was in that house burnt many years ago."

"Pardon me, sir, but aren't you the spinster's son?" David asked politely. He was a good kid, he was well built too. He definitely looks like he could be a shepherd's son. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, quite a charming young man.

"Aye," Merlin said sadly. "But I'm afraid he is long since gone."

"Yes, but I know where your brother is," David said, as if that weren't such a good thing.

"You do?" Merlin asked skeptically. "Where would dear Rumpelstiltskin be?"

"He lives in a castle on the far side of King George's land!" David said. "He was the one that sent me here. I made a deal with him that I would retrieve something from you house and bring it back to him."

"You made a deal with the Dark One?" Merlin asked, eyes widening. "You foolish boy!"

"I'm sorry," David said sorrowfully. "But my father is ill, you see, and he said that if I retrieved what he needed then he would make him better!"

"What does he want?" Merlin asked.

"Something about a certain needle that his father had left behind, he said it had some kind of power."

Merlin reached into his pocket and produced a spindle needle made of gold.

"Whoa," David said, awestruck. "Is that made of gold?"

"My father spun yarn for King Midas many years ago," Merlin explained. "In return, he turned my father's needle to gold and my father had kept it ever since. Why Rumpel thinks it has some kind of magical power is beyond me. But fear not, boy, I shall return it to him and tell him your debt it paid."

"You would really do that for me?" David asked.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Now run back to your sheep, son of a shepherd and remember: to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin is a foolish thing. You must never do so again."

"Alright," David said. "I'll never make another deal with the Dark One as long as I live!"

"Atta boy," Merlin said, smiling warmly. "Now make haste, I feel a storm approaching."

David thanked Merlin again before running off back to his mother and father's farm. Merlin made his way across the land of King George, to his brother's castle. If Rumpelstiltskin was really the Dark One, then maybe Merlin's fear of being caught by the Dark One could be extinguished…


	13. Chapter 13

**Boston, Mass**

**Three months ago**

Jiminy sat in the apartment that he had been renting for the past nine years when he got a phone call. He looked at the caller I.D and recognized August Wayne Booth's cell number. He hit the call button and put the phone to his ear.

"August, what's up?" Jim said into the receiver.

"Jiminy, it's time," August's voice sounded urgent but excited.

"What's wrong, you sound kind of frantic," Jiminy said.

"I think I've waited too long to help Emma with her destiny," August said and he grunted.

"Are you okay?" Jiminy asked, starting to get really worried now.

"I'm turning back," August said. "The Blue Fairy's magic is wearing off."

"Wait," Jiminy said, realizing what he was saying. "Are you telling me you're turning back into a… puppet?"

"Yeah," August said painfully. "I'm driving back into Storybrooke, I think you should stay behind this time, though. They didn't really notice newcomers last time but I think they're starting to get a little more wary on the outsider thing."

"Alright," Jim said. "But if you fail—"

"I won't fail," August said with more determination than Jiminy had ever heard before. "I can't fail."

"Good luck, man," Jiminy said grimly. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks," August said. "I'll keep in touch while I'm there, okay?"

"Alright," Jiminy said. "Good luck, Pinocchio."

August chuckled and said, "Haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time. I'll talk to you soon. Why don't you go check up on our old friend Baelfire?"

"He's still in New York, right?" Jiminy asked.

"That he is," August said. "So long, old friend. Hopefully we will be speaking in person soon enough."

"You bet your wooden ass we will," Jiminy said, and August chuckled once more before hanging up the phone.

Jiminy packed up some clothes for the road and went out to his bike. He had an old chopper that he had custom made. It was a cricket green and the handle bars looked like antennae, he called it his Hopper based off of the name August had given him. He climbed on Hopper and put on his matching green helmet. He started her up and headed for Neal Cassidy's apartment building in Manhattan…


	14. Chapter 14

**The Enchanted Forest**

Merlin arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's castle and walked up the walkway. He opened the front door and looked around the grand hall. The door closed behind him and he turned around, and then there was a voice behind him…

"Well well," came a high, strange sounding voice. Merlin turned to see his brother, but he looked strange; toad like almost. He had slimy greenish skin and his eyes were large and full of dark evil power. "If it isn't my long lost brother!"

"Rump," said Merlin, "by the Gods, what's happened to you?"

"Don't call me that," Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

"Brother…"

"Ah, ah," Rumpelstiltskin said, waving a finger at Merlin. "The brother you knew is gone, deary. I'm not the same man that I was."

"I can see that," Merlin said, wide eyed in horror.

"And you are to be my nemesis," Rumpel said with a wicked grin.

"Rump," Merlin said, horrified of what was to come next.

"I said," The Dark One flicked his wrist and Merlin was thrown to a wall, "don't call me that!"

Merlin got up from the floor and stumbled to the door, but they wouldn't budge.

"Did you really think that getting away from me would be that easy?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Please," Merlin said. "I just came to talk!"

"Yes, you tell me that and then you use your magic to…"

"I have no magic!" Merlin bellowed.

"You have no magic?" Rumpel echoes, confusion evident on his face. "But the last Dark One said…"

"I turned the fairies down, Rumpel," Merlin said. "I don't want magic, I don't want power!"

"Well," Rumpel said, looking very sympathetic. "What's a pity you can't defend yourself!" Rumpelstiltskin made a ball of fire and was ready to throw it at Merlin who, as a last resort, pulled out the golden spindle needle. Rumpelstiltskin stopped dead in his tracks. "Is that," he started, and Merlin nodded.

"The son of a shepherd told me of your deal," Merlin said. "His deal with you is done, and I shall make a deal for my life, I think."

"The spindle for your freedom," Rumpel said, contemplating the possibilities. "Well…" Rumpel walked to his brother and brought his arm up, making Merlin wince, but he brought his arm down to reveal a contract that appeared out of nowhere. "Sign on the dotted line, brother." He spat the last word.

Merlin grabbed the quill and signed the contract, which vanished into thin air and Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the spindle and turned to walk away. Before he could stop himself, Merlin shouted after him.

"I think we'll see each other again, Dark One. Very soon, I think." And the Merlin turned and walked out of the castle. At the end of the walkway, Merlin looked up to the heavens and shouted, "Reul Ghorm! I accept the power of the Light One!" I will save you, brother, Merlin thought. I will…


	15. Chapter 15

**Manhattan, New York**

**One Month Ago**

Jiminy pulled up to the apartment building that Neal Cassidy lives in and turned off the bike. He got off and walked into the lobby of the building and hit the button that had no name, just the room number. The buzzer sounded and Jiminy walked up the stairs to the apartment and knocked three times. The door opened to Neal and he sighed.

"It's you," Neal said.

"Oh I'm great, how are you Neal?" Jim said sarcastically.

"I was expecting August," Neal said. "He said he was going to stop by before going off on another one of his wonderful adventures."

"Change of plans," Jiminy said, walking into the small apartment. "He's going to Storybrooke. It's time for your girlfriend to break the curse."

"What?" Neal asked. "No but if my father is able to leave…"

"I'll call you when the curse is broken," Jiminy said. "Chances are the next person to buzz your apartment won't be either of us."

"Thanks," Neal said. "So what's going on with August?"

"He started turning back into a puppet," Jiminy said.

"No way," Neal gasped.

"Yeah," Jim said. "If he doesn't get Emma to break the curse he'll be lost to us and there will be no way of getting him back unless she breaks it."

"Well then let's hope Emma is a believer," Neal said. "Or he is screwed and you will never remember who you are."

Jiminy didn't even think of that; if August fails it isn't just the end of him, it's the end of whoever Jiminy was in the Enchanted Forest. Jiminy prayed that August could do his duty and get Emma to believe in the curse so that she could break it. Jiminy knew it wouldn't be easy, anyone who didn't grow up already knowing about it is sure to be disbelieving, and from what August said Emma was very against believing.

Jiminy said good bye to Neal and headed back to Boston to wait out the next couple of days until he got his memories back. As the days went by, though, he was starting to think maybe August wasn't going to be able to do it. He got a call on his cell one day and answered it.

"Hey," August's pained voice said. "It's me; we need to speed this up."

"Is it not going as you planned?" Jiminy asked worried.

"She's a tough nut to crack," August said. "She's so bent on not believing, it's ridiculous."

"Well, I'm hoping you can do it," Jiminy said nervously.

"We need more, though," August said. "I've been talking to her kid…"

"She's got a kid?" Jiminy interrupted.

"Yeah, Neal's kid, I assume. Anyway, he knows about the curse but no matter what he does no one seems to believe."

"The kid has to be, what, 11? Of course no one will believe him."

"Yeah, but I'm working with him," August tried to reassure me. "It shouldn't be too long."

"How's your problem?"

"It's getting worse," August said with a groan.

"Well then get your ass in gear, man," Jim said.

"You make it sound easy," August said with a laugh. "This isn't as easy as it may seem."

"You sailed along with your father and almost got eaten by a whale and survived that," Jiminy said. "You telling me that you can't handle Emma?"

"Shut up," August said with a laugh. "I should go; I need to get back to work."

"Good luck," Jiminy said as he hung up the phone…


	16. Chapter 16

**The Enchanted Forest**

Merlin stood there at the end of Rumpelstiltskin's walkway and waited, but no sign of a Blue Fairy came. Merlin looked around in anguish and the hung his head in defeat. Had they found someone else? Had he kept them waiting too long? What was keeping the Blue Fairy away?

Merlin walked down the road with his head down, he was so completely out of it that he didn't even notice the horse drawn carriage until it was almost right on top of him. When he heard the whinny he looked up and jumped out of the way just in time. He sat up and the carriage came to a stop. Out stepped a young boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes along with… the king.

"King George," Merlin gasped and got to a knee.

"Who do you think you are, peasant?" One of his knights bellowed. Merlin took a blow to the gut and fell over. He looked up at the boy and recognized him instantly.

"You?" Merlin asked. "But you told me you were a shepherd's son." Another blow to the gut from the night.

"You dare speak to my son with such insolence?" King George asked. "Accusing him of being a peasant's son?"

"But I've met him before!" Merlin insisted.

"I have never met this man before in my life, father," the young prince said.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked and this time he took a kick to the face.

"Do not address Prince James in such a fashion!" The knight shouted.

"James," Merlin muttered in a daze before falling unconscious…

Merlin awoke in a darkness, right where he had falling unconscious.

Good to know the King cares so much about his subjects, Merlin thought. There was something different, though. There was a feeling of warmth, and Merlin sat up and looked over to see that a fire had been made for him.

"I hope you don't mind," came a voice from behind. "I didn't want to move you until I knew you were okay." Merlin turned to see the Blue Fairy.

"You," Merlin exclaimed. "Where were you when I called?"

"I'm sorry," Blue said regretfully. "I was off making a man's wish for a son come true."

"Well, because of that I got a beating from the king's knight," Merlin said, rubbing his jaw.

"My apologies, Merlin," Blue said guiltily.

"Do not fret on the past, dear fairy," Merlin said. "Rather fret on the future; for instance, I fret of what shall happen when I become the Light One. I saw what the power of the Dark One did to my brother."

"The power of the Dark One is far different from the power of the Light One. Darkness consumes, light reveals more in a person."

"Well then," Merlin said, sighing heavily. "I am ready to reveal all about myself."

"Then it shall be done," Blue said, flicking her wand and suddenly there was a great flash of light…


	17. Chapter 17

**Boston, Mass**

**One week ago**

Jiminy had been sitting in his apartment, thinking about what he would do in the worst case scenario where August failed in getting Emma to break the curse. His whole life had been dedicated to getting Emma to believe in the curse so that she could break it, so what was he to do if August failed? Would he go and try to get her to believe? It would be easier for Jiminy to do it anyway; he wasn't on a deadline, unlike August. His cellphone started to ring and he looked at the caller I.D to see that it was August.

"August," Jiminy said before the phone was even to his ear. "Are you alright?"

"She's pretty stubborn," August said, straight to the point as always. There was something wrong, his breathing was labored and he sounded so tired. "I think I'm going to need to tag you in here, Jim."

"August," Jiminy said, tears welling up. "No, what's happening?"

"I'm sorry," August said. "I only have movement in my head and one arm."

Jiminy closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheek. This was his only friend; this was the only person who had stuck by him through the end. Now it seemed as if August W. Booth was slowly losing touch with this world, he was reverting to his former puppet self.

Jiminy sighed and got up. He went down to the lobby and told the desk clerk he would be gone for a little while and if he didn't return within the next month they could remove his stuff from the apartment and rent it out to someone else. He then walked out to the Hopper and climbed on, put on his helmet, and took off toward Manhattan…


	18. Chapter 18

**The Enchanted Forest**

Rumpelstiltskin was vaguely surprised at the request from the Queen of Heart for him to travel to Wonderland. He travelled to a nearby farm house and knocked on the door, which was opened by a taller man with spiked up hair and a very interesting choice of clothing.

"Rumpelstiltskin," The Mad Hatter said with very little emotion.

"Jefferson," Rumpel said with that toad-like smile he always wore. "I need a roundtrip ticket to Wonderland!"

"Forget it," Jefferson said with a sneer. "I'm not in that business anymore."

"Ah, ah, ah," Rumpelstiltskin said, shaking a slimy gloved finger at the Hatter. "You remember our deal, don't you deary?" He looked over Jefferson's shoulder at the little girl lying in a bed behind the Hatter. "Unlimited flyer miles for your little girl's life? You remember, I'm sure!"

Jefferson's face grew pale and he looked very mad indeed, though not in the sense that he's known. "Fine, but let's make this quick. You don't need me to hold your hand through the portal right? Just open it up and you can do the rest?"

"That's correct, my good man," The Dark One said with a grin.

"I'll be right back," Jefferson said, leaving the doorway empty and he returned with a box. He pushed pasted Rumpelstiltskin and walked to the clearing out behind his house. He opened the box to reveal a hat that may have looked a bit shabby but it held power like you'd never believe. "Remember," Jefferson said. "One goes in, one goes out."

Rumpel smiled and made a strange noise between a laugh and a squeal. Jefferson put the hat on the ground and spun it, he then took a step back and in no time a magical portal opened up in the ground and Jefferson turned to Rumpel.

"There," Jefferson said. "Now our deal is complete, yes?"

"For now," 'Stiltskin said. "Au revior, monsieur Hatter!" The Dark One leapt into the portal, which closed after him, leaving nothing but the hat.

"Bon Voyage, you freak," Jefferson said, grabbing the hat and walking back to his house…

Rumpelstiltskin landed in a room full of doors to other dimensions. Of course, none of them led him to the world he wanted to go to so bad; the land where his son, Baelfire, was in now. Rumpel walked to the door that lead to Wonderland and stepped into that strange and quite wonderful land. Rumpelstiltskin walked along a path that led to the Queen of Hearts' castle, where he was brought in front of the Queen.

"The Queen of Hearts," Announced a knight.

"Thank you," Rumpel said to the knight. "I was worried I'd be meeting the Queen of Spades."

"Silence, imp!" The knight said, taking a step forward, but Rumpel merely lifted his hand and the knight vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind nothing but an actual imp. The creature turned and ran off into the wilderness.

The Queen whispered into a horn that was held to her squire's ear. The squire then said, "The Queen wishes to ask the Dark One not to turn her subjects into imps."

"Let me hear it from the lady herself," Rumpel said to the squire, and then he turned to the Queen. "Hello Cora."

The Queen stood and pulled her veil up over her head to reveal Cora, the mother of Regina who ruled the land in Rumpel's dimension.

"Hello, Rumpel," Cora said.

"And to what do I owe the honor of being summoned by the Queen of Hearts?" Rumpel asked with a bow.

"The Queen didn't summon you here," said an unseen voice, but Rumpel knew it all too well. He turned to see none other than his brother, Merlin. "I did."

"Merlin," Rumpel said scornfully. "Your face is different."

"Perks of being the Light One," Merlin explained. "As I am immortal I may never die, but I still grow old. When I get to the age where I would naturally die I am regenerated into a young boy, ages vary. I still have all the knowledge of my past life, still the same person."

"Except for your ugly mug," Rumpelstiltskin spat. He truly resented his brother, and not just because he was the Light One.

"Rump," Merlin said in a very pleading voice. "I became the Light One so that I could remove this awful curse that has possessed you!"

"The only curse in my life is the burden of being your brother!" Rumpel hissed.

"Just let me help you," Merlin pleaded.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Cora," Rumpel called over his shoulder. "But I should be getting back." He stormed away from the courtyard and back up the path to the portal.

"Rumpel, please!" Merlin called behind him, but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't in the mood to listen. Merlin sighed and turned to the Queen.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Cora said, shrugging. "I can't stop him of all people; no one can without that precious little dagger of his."

Merlin thanked Cora for getting Rumpelstiltskin into her kingdom, and then he opened a portal of his own to return back to the land of Fantasia…


	19. Chapter 19

**Manhattan, New York**

**Six days ago**

Jiminy arrived at the apartment of Neal Cassidy and called him on his cell phone.

"Let me up," Jiminy said. "I didn't want to buzz because I figured you'd think it was your father." Jiminy was buzzed up and Neal opened the door before he was even there.

"What is it?" Neal asked. "Is the curse broken?"

"No," Jim said. "That Emma of yours is one stubborn woman."

"Yeah she said," Neal said, smiling a bit with nostalgia. "Where's August?"

"Slowly becoming a puppet in Storybrooke," Jiminy sighed. "I'm going up today to see if I can get her to break the curse, can you just please stay put until we can send word to you?"

"Yeah," Neal said, nodding. "Of course." Jiminy turned to leave and Neal said, "Hey." Jiminy turned back to Neal who said, "Good luck." Jiminy nodded and walked out of the apartment. Luck… he was going to need it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Manchester, New Hampshire**

**Six days ago**

Jiminy had been driving for hours along the highway and was stopping off in Manchester for a rest and food. He rented a room at the Motel 8 and went to the McDonalds down the way to get a bite to eat. He had just gotten back to his motel room and sat down to eat when suddenly the room shook slightly. A ring of light flashed into the motel room and Jiminy flinched… and then he remembered everything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fantasia**

Time for Merlin is warped compared to others, although he could be living for a mere twenty five years, his body would age by much more than that. And now Merlin was old, a hundred and twenty five years old, and his regeneration time was coming. He laid in a bed and wheezed as he breathed, and the Blue Fairy flew into his bedroom.

"My king," she said urgently as she flew up to him. "The Evil Queen Regina has just released the Dark Curse! What ever shall we do?"

"Brace ourselves," Merlin said. "It's all we can do."

"But there is no magic in this other land we are being sent to," the Blue Fairy urged. "You could pass of old age and never be regenerated!"

Merlin started to glow, and then he said, "My dear fairy, fret not. I am regenerating now."

"What will become of you in the next world?" Blue asked.

"I am not one to say," Merlin said. "I don't know what is in store for any of us there." Merlin glowed brighter and brighter, until he was revealed to be a child, about the age of seven years old. "I shall see you on the other side," Merlin said as a dark cloud flooded the room…


	22. Chapter 22

**Manchester, New Hampshire**

**Six Days ago**

Jiminy remembered everything, he was Merlin: the Light One. He was the great wizard who was the brother of Rumpelstiltskin: the Dark One. Jiminy looked around the room and smiled wide, Emma broke the curse a curse that should have trapped him in Storybrooke along with the fairies and everyone else from the Forest. Why he was no trapped there was beyond him, was it because the Light One could not be affected by the dark magic? It's hard to say, really. Jiminy realized something else as he used his hand to lift a burger from the McDonalds bag without touching it; he had magic here. This was the Land Without Magic, yet here he was using it.

Jiminy didn't need the Hopper to go to Storybrooke as he used magic to transport himself to the small town in Maine. He appeared outside of the town line, and as he stepped over the line he felt a sense of familiarity… he was where he should be. There was a rustling in the bushes and Jiminy spun around quickly to find… a wooden man.

"August," Jiminy said, lowering his hands which were ablaze with magic fire.

"Hey Jim," August said, but he wasn't in pain, just sad. "You find out who you are?"

"Yeah," Jiminy said. "I'm Merlin."

August's painted eyebrows rose as he said, "Merlin, huh? Like King Arthur Merlin?"

"That's a very popular misconception," Jiminy said, chuckling. "I knew Arthur but I wasn't as close with him as everyone thinks."

"Well, that's cool," August said, and then he just started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked, giving chase.

"Look at me, I'm not fit to be here with them," August said, shaking his head. "I failed my father."

"Well at least let me give you a parting gift," Jiminy said, smiling. He rose his hands, which sparkled and August disappeared in a flash, and now he was a real boy once more.

"I'm… a real boy," August said, his eyes welled up with tears.

"Just thought I would give you a chance at a normal life out in the world," Merlin said, smiling.

"Thanks," Pinocchio said, a tear rolling down his cheek, and he started to walk off again.

"Hey Pinocchio," Merlin called, and when August turned Jiminy smiled and said, "Say hi to Laurie and the kids for me."

August smiled once more and walked away, it would be the last time Jiminy saw his old friend for Lloyd Marco's Orphanage. Speaking of Marco…

"Oh crap," Jiminy said, and he snapped his fingers and in a swamp off in the wilderness of Maine a small toad was transformed into his former human self. Jiminy smiled and started to walk toward town, where his brother hadn't a clue he was coming…


	23. Chapter 23

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Six days ago**

Mr. Gold walked into his shop in Storybrooke with a golden egg that carried something very valuable to him. He set it down on the counter and he heard a voice behind him.

"Still ripping people off, Rump?" Gold turned to see a man he hoped wouldn't have come to Storybrooke.

"Merlin," Gold said, a flash of fear and happiness washed over him.

"Hello brother," Jiminy said. "And since we're still in Storybrooke just call me Jiminy… long story."

"I didn't expect to see you, I hadn't seen you in town," Gold said, smiling slightly. Despite his former hatred for his brother, Gold was relieved to see Jiminy.

"I wasn't in town, I was out in the world with Pinocchio," Jim said.

"Pinocchio?" Gold asked, and then sudden realization washed over him. "Booth."

"Yeah," Merlin said, nodding. "You look good, Rumpel. Certainly a lot better than you did back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yes, it has been quite an interesting experience, being without magic after so long," Gold said.

"I can still save you," Jiminy said.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Mr. Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rumpel," Jiminy sighed, "right now you're in a state of mind in which you can make this decision. You've lived without the magic and I'm hoping you've changed for the better."

"I need to bring magic to this world, though," Rumpelstiltskin said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "I need to fine my Bae."

"Rumpel," Jiminy started, but then the door opened up behind Jiminy and in walked a very pretty girl who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Rumpel, you called for me?" She spoke with a French accent.

"Ahh, Belle," Rumpel said, walking past Jiminy. That look in his eye, Jiminy hadn't seen that since…

"Is this someone special?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Belle asked.

"Where are my manners," Gold said, clearing his throat. "Belle, this is my brother, Merlin. Merlin, this is my…" Rumpel hesitated before saying, "girlfriend?" He looked uncertainly to Belle who smiled at him warmly.

"Merlin," Belle said, recognizing the name. "You mean like…"

Jiminy sighed, "Not like King Arthur."

"I was going to say the same Merlin who helped my mother bear a child," Belle said, smiling slightly.

"Ah, so you're Sir Maurice's daughter," Jiminy exclaimed.

"That I am," Belle said, nodding.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Jiminy said, getting back on track. "You need to tell me, what is your decision? Will you allow me to take the curse of the Dark One from you?"

Belle also looked to Mr. Gold who really did look like he was thinking hard about Jiminy's request. "Fine," Gold said. "Let me go get the dagger, Belle, will you come help me move some boxes around?"

"Of course," Belle said, she was just as surprised as Jiminy was that Rumpel was going to go through with it. They walked into the back room and Jiminy sat in a chair in the main store, awaiting their return.

The door burst open and in walked a blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Where's Mr. Gold?" The woman asked urgently.

"He's out back," Jiminy said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," the woman said and as she walked by she tripped over a small stool and bumped into Jiminy who had a sudden flashback to a bus station in Portland, Oregon.

Jiminy shook his head as he turned to watch Emma Swan storm into the back room of the store. She was back there for a total of one minute before she walked back out into the store with a very angry look on her face.

"Alright," Emma said, she was practically fuming. "No more messing around. Where is Gold?"

Jiminy looked thoroughly confused as he said, "He isn't… he isn't back there?"

Emma's face softened a little bit and she sighed. "You really don't know where he is, do you?"

"He said he was going out back to grab something so that I could help him," Jiminy said, now he was fuming.

"What would Rumpelstiltskin need help with?" Emma asked.

"I know how to make him mortal again," Jiminy said, rubbing his temples.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked. "Why would he want that?"

"Because he's lived without magic and can ease back into a life without it," Jiminy said, shaking his head. "Obviously his need for magic is far greater than I thought."

"Why would he let you take it?" Emma asked.

"Because I'm his brother," Jiminy said with a sigh.

"Rumpelstiltskin has a brother?"

"Yes," Jiminy said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Now are we going to sit here and yap or are we going to stop him before he does something rash?"

Emma nodded. "Right," she said, "Let's go…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Six days ago**

Jiminy stormed out of the shop's back door and looked around. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Shit," He swore under his breath. "Where are you, Rump?"

"Where do you think he went?" Emma asked, running out with him.

"If I know Rumpel, and I do, I'd say he's trying to revive magic to this little piece of heaven of yours."

"How's he going to do that?" Emma asked, looking thoroughly confused. "How do you bring magic to a place without magic… without using magic?"

"I don't…" Jiminy started, but he stopped short. Right then a dark glowing cloud was crawling toward the town from…

"The Well," Emma gasped.

"What is it?" called Granny from her diner. "The Dark Curse?!"

"No," Jiminy called. "It's magic."

The cloud enveloped the people within the small Maine town of Storybrooke. When the cloud dissipated, Jiminy looked around.

"Everything looks the same," Emma said, looking up and down the streets.

"That's because the only difference is an unseen force," Jim said. "Magic."

"Magic in Storybrooke," Emma said. "This should get interesting."

"Very, now that Rumpelstiltskin has his magic back," Jiminy said.

"And Regina," Emma said, Jiminy's eyes widened.

"Oh this is not good," Jiminy said. "We need to stop Rumpel before he does something rash."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "I'm going to go find Regina and… my parents."

"Good luck," Jiminy said as he walked toward the source of the cloud. When he arrived at the well he didn't find his brother, nor did he find Belle. He sighed turned around in a three sixty. Jiminy closed his eyes and held out his hands, this was a well-practiced tracking spell that he used to keep tabs on his fairies. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to work on the Dark One, not now that he has his magic back.

Jiminy used magic to transport himself back into the town and walked to the Church. He stepped into the main hall and looked around.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Came a stern yet warm voice. Jiminy turned to see…

"Reul Ghorm," Jiminy said with a broad smile.

"Do I know you?" Mother Superior asked.

"No," Jiminy said, laughing. "No you wouldn't recognize me like this, would you? New face."

Mother Superior didn't even take a moment to think, her eyes widened and she threw her arms around Jiminy in a tight hug. "Merlin!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's, uh, Jiminy here," Jiminy said chuckling.

"Jiminy?" Superior asked, amused.

"I ran into an old friend of yours in an orphanage," Jiminy said, smiling.

"Pinocchio," Superior said, smiling still.

"Yes," Jiminy said, nodding. "Though he goes by August here."

"The writer is Pinocchio," Superior said, putting the pieces together.

"That he is," Jiminy said. "Listen, magic is back in Storybrooke."

"I know, I felt it when that cloud dissipated," Mother Superior said, nodding.

"My brother has his magic back," Jiminy said, shaking his head. "He's so ignorant. He chose his magic over his brother."

"Dark Magic corrupts, Jiminy," Superior said sorrowfully. "You knew this before the curse, you should know this now."

Jiminy sighed and said, "I just hope that after he finds his son he will reconsider my offer."

"Are you staying in town?" Superior asked.

"Yeah," Jiminy said, nodding. "I might as well, right? This is the only bit of home I have left."

"You're welcome here amongst the fairies," Superior said, and then she corrected herself. "I mean the nuns," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Jiminy smiled and nodded. "Just call me Father Jim!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Three days ago**

Jiminy had been just getting used to the life of a minister among his nuns. He lived within the church and was quite active in the town. When the Banshee incident occurred and the Savior and Snow White fell into the portal sending them back to the Enchanted Forest, Jiminy knew who to blame. He stormed out of the church, against the wishes of Mother Superior, and charged right into Mr. Gold's shop.

"What in the hell were you thinking," Jiminy asked Gold, who looked up in mild surprise. "Unleashing a Banshee on the Mayor? Allowing them use poor Jefferson's hat to send it back whence it came and not helping Snow and Emma when they fell in?"

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers, Merlin," Gold said patiently writing on a pad of paper.

"No," Jiminy said, shaking his head. "No of course not, Rumpel. You never do."

"Are you accusing me of something, brother?" Gold asked, stopping his work and looking up.

"Oh of course not," Jiminy said with a very nasty look on his face. "Just remember, Rumpelstiltskin, your own words: 'All magic comes with a price.'" He turned and stormed off back to the church.

Later that evening the door to Gold's shop opened once more and in walked Jefferson, who looked very unhappy to be in the shop.

"Hello, Jefferson," Mr. Gold said.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Jefferson said, warily.

"Tell me, Jefferson," Gold said, crouched behind the counter. "Can you get this to work?" He dropped the remains of the Mad Hatter's hat on the counter.

"That question," Jefferson muttered. He picked up the hat and turned it around in his hands. "Maybe, but I don't think I should get back into this."

"Oh, of course not," Gold said, shaking his head. "You've got your daughter back, after all. How is dear Grace, hmm?"

"She's good," Jefferson said. "You stay away from her, you toad."

"Oh, of course," Gold said, nodding. "I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her."

"Don't do that," Jefferson said, shaking his head. "Twist words. You and I both know that you don't need to put a finger on her to hurt her."

Gold smiled and said, "Ah, you've gotten smarter in the past twenty eight years."

"I'll do this," Jefferson said. "But you lay a single bit of magic on my daughter and I swear…"

"Don't be mad, Jefferson," Gold said, smiling wickedly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He pointed to the hat and said, "Just. Get it. To work."

Jefferson snatched the hat and stormed out of the shop and Gold's wicked smile faded, he had an image to uphold, but what he was about to do didn't give him any pleasure…


	26. Chapter 26

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**One day ago**

Jiminy sat in Granny's diner, eating Ruby's famous super burger when in walked Belle. She approached Jiminy in his booth and asked if it was alright for her to sit.

"Please," Jiminy said, gesturing her to sit.

"Thank you," Belle said, smiling as she sat.

"What can I do for you, Belle?" Jiminy asked politely.

"It's Rumpel, he's asked to see you."

Jiminy crossed his arms as he said, "And why should I give him the pleasure?"

"He said something about giving you what you want," Belle said. "I think he wants to relinquish his power!"

Jiminy studied Belle, he couldn't find a hint of a lie in her eyes. Jiminy smiled and he nodded. He left a twenty on the table, got up from his half eaten burger, and ran from the diner. He ran to Gold's shop and pushed the door open, looking around wildly.

"Rump," Jiminy called. "Rumpel, where are you, brother?"

"He isn't here," said a man who walked from the back of the shop wearing a top hat.

"Who are you?" Jiminy asked as the man removed the hat.

"My name is Jefferson," the man said, and he threw the hat toward Jiminy, giving it some spin. "And this is nothing personal." Jiminy believed him, he saw a look of pure regret as a portal opened up and sucked Jiminy into it…


	27. Chapter 27

**Unknown**

**Now**

"Hey," a voice called out in the darkness and a foot shook Jiminy awake. "Hey mister?"

Jiminy looked up to see a chubby boy dressed up like a bear.

"Are you okay mister?" The chubby boy asked.

"Yeah," Jiminy said, clearing his throat as he got up. He looked around to see he was on a beach; it seemed as if he were on an island. "Where am I?"

A little glowing yellow light floated up to Jiminy, who saw that it was a small woman… a pixie.

"You're in Neverland," the pixie said.

"Neverland," Jiminy groaned. He snapped his finger, in an attempt to open a portal back to the Enchanted Forest… but it didn't work. "No," Jiminy muttered. "Noooo…"

"What is it?" The pixie asked.

"My magic," Jiminy said, starting to panic. "It's gone… it's all gone."

**To be continued.**


End file.
